Talk:Ling Yao
The article is "Ling Yao" but the manga has "Lin Yao". Which is correct? Does anyone know of an eyecatch with him? --Full Metal Fan 21:12, 10 August 2009 (UTC) The romanization of his name, as etched into his prison tags is "Ling Yao". CorbeauKarasu 23:19, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Uh,we have a problem The "Greed takes control" Pic needs to be changed and I can't do it. Sting! Ryuoh Tenga! 06:38, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Why not? You can't acquire a picture or you can't upload? If you upload a new picture with the same name and file type, it should change automatically. CorbeauKarasu 19:55, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Uploading isn't the problem,getting the picture is. Age Is it ever stated that hes 15? His age has been confirmed as 15 in the manga and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood.http://www.onemanga.com/Full_Metal_Alchemist/34/07/ --Kaloni Pic I hope you guys remember to change the pics when their anime counter-parts come out. User:GohanRULEZ|Sting! TenRyuoh!]] 03:05, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, if they're better. Kiadony 06:50, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Reguardless if they are better or not. They need to be changed and I can't do it. 21:42, May 17, 2010 (UTC) No, even on Narutopedia they keep manga images if they are better than anime ones. Kiadony 06:54, May 18, 2010 (UTC) I could care less what Narutopedia does. (God,I need to get a faster internet!) User:GohanRULEZ|Sting! TenRyuoh!]] 10:07, May 18, 2010 (UTC) I use Narutopedia as an example of strict standards. Seriously, see Sakumo Hatake or Valley of Clouds and Lightning. Good manga shots are better than ugly anime ones. And you know, sometimes anime just screws things up. I find it weird how some people go crazy about adding anime images that look bad. I really think we should come up with an image policy for this Wikia. Kiadony 14:00, May 18, 2010 (UTC) I really could care less what you use.I found a nice pic to replace the Ling attacks Wrath one. User:GohanRULEZ|Sting! TenRyuoh!]] 21:27, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Oi, oi. You could stand to be more civil in your explanations, there, Gohan. If you've found a good picture, no one's stopping you from adding it or using it to replace a picture of lesser quality or relevance. But be advised that, as this is an open and publicly edited site, those who find fault with anything you add can change it after you're done and those of admin status can even prevent certain pages from being altered. Until you gain that position, your opinions about the site will be taken as advice and not policy. CorbeauKarasu 21:38, May 18, 2010 (UTC) As I said before,I cannot because The internet I have is to slow to stream Vids. User:GohanRULEZ|Sting! TenRyuoh!]] 23:12, May 18, 2010 (UTC) How do you know it's nice if you can't stream vids? Or, where did you find it? Do you know that not all frames can be captured nicely? Are you sure you can get that frame without motion blur? Kiadony 06:49, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Using armor picture The picture is glitching up to show the manga image; it even appears that way in the gallery. Don't know how to fix it. The same thing is happening on Riza's page where she gets her neck slit.Tommy-Vercetti 19:54, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :Sometimes it does that. What you have to do is this: refresh the page till the right picture. Even if it takes an hour. --✯DQ13|''Talk'' ✯ 20:15, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Is it better now? A couple of reverts to the file itself have fixed it on my end. CorbeauKarasu 20:21, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yep. Thanks! --✯DQ13|''Talk'' ✯ 20:27, June 26, 2010 (UTC) His picture I really like this one more than the bland emotionless one. This showcases his personality a lot better I think.Tommy-Vercetti 18:04, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Ling's name idea Could I suggest that "Lin" may be some short name for "Ling"? In most translations, the name is pretty variable, but I've noticed that when Ling pronounces his full name formally, he uses the G, but when people aren't formal, it's just "Lin". Any thoughts? I thought it might be a valid point of discussion. If the regulars have agreed on a certain name, I wouldn't bother trying to convince them about the nickname, when all in all it's possibly just a short name, or mistranslation. Lin Yao 04:37, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Well, I guess not. He says "Lin" because the "g" is not pronouced, that's all. I wouldn't say it's a shortage because is only a matter of pronunciation, rather than a nickname or a shorter version of the name. For example, my name is Raquel and many people call me "Quel" (pronounced like "kel"). THAT is a shortage and a nickname, cause they removed fonems from the name... Just like "Riza" is a shortage for "Thereza" (which doesn't mean Riza's name is actually Thereza), or Tom is a shortage for Thomas... know where I'm getting at? So, "Lin" is actually just a mispelling (or a different name entirely), cause you're merely ommiting a non-pronounced consonant of the name. It would be the same as to say that "Tod" is a shortage of "Todd", since the second "d" is not pronounced. Turdaewen 22:36, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Epilogue We know that Ling Yao took a philosopher's stone with him when he was returning to Xing. But what did he do with the stone? Can someone guess? JPPCouto 17:16, April 7, 2015 (GMT+0) Probably gave it to the family or kept it to keep himself healthy *shrugs* Who knows. Iriswolf667 (talk) 04:49, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Family Can someone confirm the fact alphonse is lings 'half brother in law' or did I miss something? Last thing I checked they were not related in ''any ''way. I wanted to check before I edited it Iriswolf667 (talk) 04:43, November 2, 2016 (UTC)